


Edge of Night

by mediocrethot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, Fancy words (sort of), It's feels about an ex, Reader-Insert, idk technically it's reader? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrethot/pseuds/mediocrethot
Summary: An assorted collection of memories of who Talon used to be.





	1. Who You Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I just have feelings.

_Un._

Ethereal.

_Deux._

Brusque.

_Trois._

Solicitous.

_Quatre._

Grotesque. 

_Cinq._

Abating.

_Six._

Implacable.

_Sept._

Nebulous.

_Huit._

Tender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this title. I'll be posting the first chapter soon.


	2. Un, Ethereal.

His cloak weighed eight pounds in your hands, three hundred in your head, yet his steps remained unhindered by the burden of the blood he immersed himself in. 

The tang of saccharine tea never quite harmonized with copper; you could never quite emulate his movements - two steps too many, always faltering behind his crimson halo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i'm just writing random angst stuff


	3. Deux, Brusque.

2 melted into 3, seconds evanescing into moonlight-illuminated polyester.

Sometimes it was nothing more than a grunt interjecting your “welcome home,” nothing more than his 5 o’clock shadow grazing the nape of your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like this bit the most out of everything I've written so far (which is like 4 chapters but whatever lol)


	4. Trois, Solicitous.

Vulnerable. He was far too vulnerable in this wonted apartment, on this discernible street in upper Noxus during his now-foreseeable 3-5 time slot. 

This penchant was deplorable, reprehensible to himself and his code, but he concealed himself night after night, perching on the ledge of your window until it was time to vanish with the edge of night.


End file.
